Daughters of the Elements
by Luna MoonSinger27
Summary: 5 girls with amazing powers have to fight in an arena so the scientists, who study them, can learn how they do what they do. Everything is normal for the girls, watch TV, then fight in the arena. One day, Mindreader blacks out and recites a prophesy that could mean peace on Earth forever, or doom for everyone. They flee from home to find who they are and try to stop destruction.
1. Chapter 1

1

Ever have to fight someone you've grown up with all your life? What if you were forced to so you can show off? What if you had a grinding headache on top of that? That's how I felt while I was battling Winter. We were fighting in the same ol' glass dome we've been fighting in since we were old enough to fight. Oh yeah, there's more like me than the two of us fighting. The only people that watch us fight are congress, some government politics, and on occasion, the president. Yep, we were that important. That's because we, as in, the other girls like me, we are special. For starters, I can read minds. Mind blower huh? I can also move things with my mind, and, brace yourself, sometimes I black out and start yelling out things that are going to happen in the future. I know, I'm awesome. I have brown hair with light brown low lights. I have gorgeous slightly tan skin, and brown eyes.

Winter, has pale skin with small freckles on her upper cheeks and nose. She, obviously, has an icy touch. She can't take hot temperatures and has this lovely black hair. She likes to freeze stuff or frost things over, like my hair. It's not fun, it gives you a brain freeze and disrupts my focus. We are both wearing impact suits that count how many hits we take, it's like wearing a wet suit and vest, whoever takes the most hits loses the match. We fight to show how our powers have grown and how we control them, at least that's what the scientists say.

I dodge to the left to avoid a shower of ice shards from Winter, but one lucky shot cuffed my shoulder and ripped the impact suit. Man, that was going to add to my score. An electric board showed the score, right now, Winter was winning by three points. I couldn't send her a headache telepathically because that wasn't really a physical attack, but I could send her one to distract her and send some debris at her. The fighting dome always has a theme, today's is tornado aftermath in the Rocky's. Weird huh? Well, they kinda ran out of theme ideas two years ago so they made stuff up. Anyway, I focused my mind on the molecules around me, I pictured them clumping together and forming a thick bubble around me. That can by me some time. Now, I ignored my headache, which was growing now since Winter was pounding on the force bubble. I levitated myself and set my thoughts on Winter's brain, I pulsed waves of agony to her and my headache started fading away. The pounding on the force bubble stopped and I saw Winter clutching her head and moaning. Suddenly, I released my focus on the bubble and turned it to a pile of rocks the size of my head. I hurled four at her and made her fall on the ground gasping for air after a direct hit at the stomach, and walked toward her. I held out my hand for her to take it, but she just blew frost in my face making my eyes squint. I looked at the score board again and saw that I won by six points, but there was still 1 minute left on the timer. Each match is around 15 minutes long. Winter moved faster than I could, she blew more frost in my eyes and I was blinded. I tried making another force bubble, but she frosted my hair all the way to the scalp. My spine stiffened at the cold, but I forced myself to roll away from Winter. My eyes finally cleared right before a chunk of ice as big as a grizzly slammed into me. A loud buzz went off right when I hit the ground and I was gasping for air. The chunk of ice got Winter 10 more points. Rats.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I hauled myself up and walked to the large silver doors at the edge of the arena. Winter was already there, waiting. The doors opened and we entered into separate changing rooms, I undressed and changed into shorts and a black T-shirt .Another door was at the back of the changing room, disguised as a mirror even though everyone knew it was there. I pushed it open and walked up the small staircase behind that opened into a hallway. It looked a lot like an apartment hallway, with rooms that had golden plaques on the door, but instead of numbers they were names. At the end of the hallway to your left was a door that said _Cafe,_ it's where we have our meals. Winter came up the staircase after me and we both walked to the end of the hallway into the cafe. The other girls were sitting in spin chairs and each girl had a smoothie. Here's where I introduce you to the rest of the crew: Storm was the same age as Winter, she could blast sunshine, puff out clouds, make the water wave, and let's just say that you do not want to let her near any electrical appliances. Stuff explodes. Next, Firelily. She is hot, literally, Winter can't stand her, also literally. We've all had our eyebrows singed off at one point in time, but hey, hair grows back. She can sense lava tubes miles underground, can throw flames out of her hand, and is a natural prankster. Finally, adorable little Flower. She has a green thumb and a rocky fist, her specialty is flowers. (duh)She can make hybrids of flowers that can spew gases or darts, her bedroom is a practical jungle. The only weird thing about her is that she somehow always has three little butterflies following her around, we have no idea how she does that, but she's ten so, yeah.

Storm waves blindly at us as she sips her smoothie with her nose in a book. We each pull up a chair, even though neither of us are hungry, "Who won?" Firelily asked us. I sighed and let Winter explain her victory, "I did." she said smugly. Flower high-fived Winter. Storm still wasn't paying attention and I was exhausted, so I excused myself without a word to the others and walked out the cafe door, down the hall, until I got to the door with my name on it.

I loved my room, wouldn't change a thing. Being a telepath and telekinetic, I loved ancient things and meditating. A bookshelf covers the left wall completely and the other wall has a desk, computer, a Zen fountain, and my tall medieval wardrobe. My bed was on the opposite wall of the door and had dark blue canvas hanging from the tall bedposts. My wardrobe is awesome as well. Black leather jackets with hoods, gloves that only went mid-way up your fingers, Knee high combat boots with spikes on the ankle, and hard metal arm protectors that cover my upper and lower arm. I have other clothes too, cute t-shirts, jeans, shorts, tennis shoes, pretty much anything. We are treated very well, as you can see. We have internet access as well, but no one outside knows who we are, the scientists let us have computers so we would stop pestering them about visitors when we were little.

I flopped on my bed and lay there to let my aching joints relax. Finally, I flipped over and crawled to my pillow which was actually a large stuffed tiger that was in a laying-down position. Laying my head on its belly, I reached for my bedside table and grabbed a remote. After telekinetically lowering a large flat screen TV from a ceiling panel, I surfed through the channels until I found one premiering the new Twilight movie. I loved shouting at the TV, yelling at Edward that he didn't deserve Bella. After several programs, I switched it off and fell asleep.

 _THUMP!_ A huge shake rattle my room and threw me off my bed. I did a Chinese get-up and stomped to the door to see who was responsible. My door flew open and the hallway was filled to the ceiling, which was 20 ft high, in large plants. _Flower,_ I thought. The other girls weren't happy either, because everyone was trying to get through the jungle to Flower's bedroom. I joined them while Winter was trying to decay the plants with frost. Firelily was clearly mad because her hair was smoldering, causing the vines above her to turn black and shrivel, "Flower!" she yelled and flames shot from her hands and caused everything they touched to blaze. The flames spread quickly, too quickly. Everything started catching fire and Winter's cheeks were turning red, sweat beaded down her forehead and she started gasping and coughing from smoke, "Firelily, stop." she panted. Sudden rumbling turned our heads in Storm's direction and waves of white water crashed down on us and we were flung into its current. I made a bubble of air around my nose and mouth as I flipped and twisted in the seemingly never ending torrent. Finally, the waves receded and I swan upward until my head broke the surface. The water continued to drain out somewhere and I found myself sitting in what I hoped was dark green mud. After picking myself up, I saw Storm helping Winter, "What happened to the plants?" Firelily asked and I noticed that the plants were gone, replaced by the dark green mud. Storm shrugged, "All the water came from the plants, I just sucked the water out of 'em." We all stood and gazed around the hallway, then Flower came out of her room coughing and spitting up water. I reacted faster and crafted a force bubble around Flower, protecting her from Firelily's hot blast of fire," You!" Storm tackled her and sprayed water in her face. Flower sheepishly smiled and squeaked, "Experiment gone wrong?"


	3. Chapter 3

3

I used my gift to lift the last clump of dried plants into a garbage bag, then Storm hefted it onto the large pile of other garbage bags. Firelily shot laser-like flames onto the pile and we watched it go up in smoke. Before it could spread, I quickly smothered the flames and dumped the ashes into my bedroom trash can. Sighing, we all retired to the cafe for breakfast.

Tasha was behind the counter and smiled as we walked in," What can I get you girls, today?" Tasha had caramel hair and pale skin, with a light complexion. Unlike the scientists, she never forced a smile, hide information, or not treat us like... human beings. Tasha was like and aunt to us, and we love her. The chalkboard behind her had the words "Today's special is Bacon and Eggs" in calligraphy. Storm ordered the special with a milkshake, I wanted pancakes, Firelily asked for pepper and hot root soup, and Flower ordered a salad. We ate on tall spin chairs around a lollipop table, none of us said a word to Tasha about the incident.

After I was full, I headed to out to the opposite side of the hall from the cafe. On the wall was an elevator that lead to all the floors of the laboratory. Feeling energized, I pushed the button marked _G,_ for gymnasium. A ding sound went off as it finished lowering itself to the gym floor, and I stepped out and down a hall to the gym doors.

It was an Olympic- sized gym split into three sections, the left for gymnastics, the middle was your average gym( weights, treadmills, est.), and most of the right side consisted of learning martial arts. Instructors were at each station doing exercises, and I skipped over to Master Chang, the martial arts teacher. Over the hour, I did exercises in Karate, Kung Fu, and Nomadic styles. Bowing to Master Chang, I returned to the elevator hot and sweaty.

Back on our home floor, the doors opened to reveal the other girls waiting. Flower piped up," We're going to the forest, wanna come" I nodded, and everyone filed onto the elevator. The forest is what we call this giant terrarium filled with trees and animals. It had a glass dome like the combat arena, with a digital sun shining above us. Everyone breathed in the fresh air as we walked down well-worn paths, to our little 'spot'. Our 'spot', consisted of trees tightly grown around a small clearing with a pond and willow tree hanging over. Black, orange, and white Koi swam in graceful circles in the crystal clear water. We all had to squeezed through the tree trunks, except for Flower, to reach it. Everyone sat around the willow's trunk, and stared lazily into the pond. My eyes fluttered tiredly, Storm yawned, and Flower was already snoring.

I sat bolt upright and it felt like every muscle in my body was flexed. My eyes glowed with white light, and the sound of several deep voices flooded out of my mouth:

 _Beware the day with dread,_

 _When for the entire day, the sun is red,_

 _Massive skills locked inside human hearts,_

 _Shall force them to play their parts,_

 _One shall rise and take the glory,_

 _One shall come above the rest,_

 _And she shall take the final test,_

 _For she will take their powers, great,_

 _For the chosen cannot resist fate,_

 _She will destroy all living,_

 _She will destroy all matter, beware!_

 _Total devastation, she will seethe,_

 _And never will she take her leave,_

 _Until all is consumed, and all is left in darkness_

 _But,_

 _Could she be faithful and strong?_

 _Know right from wrong?_

 _If so, peace and glory shall reign,_

 _And all evil will be slain,_

 _Powers given back will be,_

 _The ones that destroy and create,_

 _The ones that don't challenge fate._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I sort of took Christmas break off, then got held up on Tuesday. Here is the new chapter and hope you tell your friends! Sorry it's short, but I had to type FAST.**

4

Splash! Freezing water collided with my face and went up my nose. I sat bolt upright and scrunched my face when the inside of my nose started to sting and itch from the water. Water dripped down my face as I finally opened my eyes. Everyone was staring at me like I had grown an extra head, "What?" I asked.

The girls glanced at each other until Storm finally spoke up, "You... said some weird stuff. End of the world weird."

I honestly wasn't surprised that I had blacked out and babbled, again. It wasn't unusual. The scientists keep trying to intentionally cause it so they can know what's going to happen. Big whoop.

I stand and bend backward until I hear several pops coming from my back, I pop my neck as well, "What did I say _this_ time?" I asked and rolled my shoulders. Being the prepared one, Flower took out her notebook and recited my prophecy. I raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Nuh uh."

Firelily enjoyed a good argument and retorted back, "You did."

"Did not."

"Did too, Flower wrote down everything."

"She's very impressionable, you could have told her to write that."

"I hate poetry!"

"Because you can't rhyme, stupid!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

"You started this!"

"You wanted to argue."

"Cool it!"

"I am cool. In fact, I'm Elsa; I think you're the one who needs to 'Let it Go'!"

Everyone ooed and Winter gave me a dirty look. Placing her hands on her hips and leaning on one leg, she said in a sassy tone, "Excuuuse me?"

Smoke started streaming from Firelily's red hair. Knowing exactly what to do at a time like this, I ran for the elevator while laughing my face off .


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! School has made me really busy, from now on (hopefully)I will be posting on Mondays. My sister will make sure I do. Thanks for all the support and I hope you like it!**

5

 _Three days later..._

"Winter! It's your Night of Power!" I call after checking off a box on my kitten calendar.

"Kay!" I hear her yell back through my open bedroom door.

Firelily was laying on my bed, sending small sparks from her fingers," So, you thought about the prophecy?" she asked.

I hadn't really, I was simply trying to put it out of my mind. I didn't have the time to think about a stupid rhyme because I am way too busy, OK I'm not. Sue me. Anyway, I shook my head and gnawed at my lower lip, thinking. Winter's Nights of Power are always doozies, _I better where something warm,_ I thought.

When someone has a Night of Power, they totally lose control over their powers and their eyes glow. They go completely berserk and pretty much want to destroy everything in sight, the scientists don't have any containment unit that can hold us in that long, so the rest of us have to. At exactly 6:00 pm, the scientist come and take, whoever's Night of Power it is, and put them in a titanium box below the arena. There, 15 minutes later, is when your eyes glow and your powers take over. The rest of us enter the arena and the box is lifted and opened, and then we get our butts kicked. Hard.

Nights of Power happen at certain times of the year; with Winter, it's the first full moon of Winter, Mine is the April 1st, Storm's is the first half moon of Summer, Firelily's is the Summer solstice, and Flower's is the night of the Harvest moon.

I kicked Firelily out of my room and ordered a slice of strawberry shortcake to my room, for a snack. I thanked Tasha when she came in, and ate while I sat at my computer desk. I Googled "Red sun for an entire day" and scrolled through the results, and stopped when I saw a website that looked like it had the answers. It didn't, so I went back and looked through the results again. Finally, I saw an astronomical looking website and clicked. It popped up a calendar with pictures of what the sun and moon will look that day.

There, on the 26th of May, was a Red sun.


End file.
